Exermis
Backstory Formally the youngest sibling of the demon king and high commander of the demon army. Exermis conquered and destroyed many universes until they saw no need for such things, but in response, his/her brother banished them to a plane between reality and fiction. After banishment, Exermis saw that all universes are like stories, like a book waiting to be written and told, and so, they began creating an infinite number of these "stories" in their plane, some that even contradict the laws of physics and nature entirely, some that span indefinitely to no end. Eventually, they found a breach in the plane they were banished to and entered it, finding themselves in a "futuristic" world. Personal Statistics Alignment: Formally Chaotic Neutral | Chaotic Good Name: Exermis Origin: Original Gender: True gender is unknown. Can change between male and female at will. Age: Unknown (Technically over 1.2 trillion, looks 17) Classification: The Holy Demon, God(dess) of Punishment, The One Between Reality and Fiction Birthday: Unknown Height: Male: 6'2" (187.96cm) | Female: 5'6" (167.64cm) Weight: Male: 160lbs (73.6kg) | Female: 120lbs (55.2kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: The Judgement Circle Previous Affiliations: Demon King's Army Combat Statistics Tier: 3-B, Low 2-C via hax | High 1-B after banishment | 0''' after taking over as author '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, BFR, Black Hole Creation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knew that they a work of fiction, and spoke to the author before taking over their verse), Concept Destruction (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Counterspelling (Can reflect any magic back at the caster and disable magical barriers), Creation, Damage Negation (Nullifies the kinetic energy of physical attacks), Damage Transferal (The attacker suffers the damage dealt, even if they didn't deal any damage), Danmaku, Death Manipulation (Can shut down the function of vital organs), Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Duplication, Energy Manipulation, (Can convert energy into physical matter and vice versa), Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation (They decide who, when, where, and how someone dies, as well as preventing the deaths of others), Fire Manipulation, True Flight, Healing, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Immunities to: Fate Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 9; Their true self lies beyond their verse entirely), Intangibility, Invulnerability, Law Manipulation (All uses), Magic, Matter Manipulation (Can convert physical matter into energy and vice versa), Non-Physical Interaction, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (Negated the regenerative properties of gods; up to Mid-Godly), Spatial Manipulation (Crushed the 3-dimensional space of an entire universe into 0-dimensional space via magic), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Soul Manipulation (Removed the soul of a god to stop their revival cycle), Telekinesis (Ripped apart a planet to the subatomic level with their mind), Telepathy, Time Travel (Can travel to any specific point in time in a multiverse with infinite temporal dimensions), Time Manipulation (Can slow down or completely halt time around them) Powers and Abilities (Author): All previous plus Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Regeneration (True-Godly), Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Immersion, Immortality (Type 10), Immortality Negation (All Types), Large Size (Type 11), Limited Omnipotence, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in their territory; a plane which rests between reality and fiction), Negates all immunities of others if they are in their territory, Plot Manipulation (Rewrote the entire verse when they took over as author), bypasses Power Nullification in their territory, Subjective Reality, Transduality (Type 3) Attack Potency: ' Multi-Galaxy+ '| Universe level, High Hyperverse level with magic | High Outerverse level Speed: Immeasurable '''| '''Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists beyond all spatial dimensions, but in a single specific point in time), Omnipresent in their territory Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic+ | High Outerverse Class Durability: Universe level+ '''(Can resist being erased from a timeline) | '''High Hyperverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Irrelevant Range: Universal | High Hyperversal with magic | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Swords. Intelligence: Supergenius '''| '''Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient (Memorized every action, every thought, every emotion of all creatures and the entire life of every individual in the past in their infinite span of multiverses, as well as knowing real people and events that happened in the real world.) Weaknesses: The cold. Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Dimensional Crush: Crushes spatial dimensions into lower dimensions. * Purgatory Flames: Black flames that nullify regeneration (Up to Low-High), however, these flames don't burn the target and can only be put out via anti-magic. (See Power Nullification) * Vengeance: Their attacker will take the amount of damage that is caused. (See Damage Transferal) * Omnipotence via territory: Will always be infinitely superior to all who enter their territory. Note: They are only omnipotent in their territory. Feats: * Merged another fictional world into theirs. * Split multiple timelines in half, and altered the history of them. * Crushed the 3D space of a universe into 0D space with Dimensional Crush. * Created multiple infinite-dimensional multiverses. * Took over as the author of the verse, although they were a fictional character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Beyond The 4th Wall Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Creation Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Dimension Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Healing Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Omnipresent Category:Plot Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipotent Category:Sword Users Category:Transdual Characters